


The Talk

by Sibylz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward本来想找Fitz谈谈，没想到反而是自己被谈话了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

　　Ward不太记得现在这个场景到底是如何发生的，他只记得自己从沙发上惊醒过来，眼睛的余光撇到右边时，小队里的技术员之一也坐在沙发上，手上拿着一个酒杯。那人看见Ward醒了，从桌上拿起另一个杯子举到他面前。  
　　“来一杯？”他问。  
　　Ward现在绝对需要来一杯，他接过杯子任Fitz给他倒满，然后与对方碰了一下杯。辛辣的威士忌从喉咙一直烧到胃部，让他因梦境而抖动的身体镇定许多。Ward举杯表示感谢，他望向病房里Skye平稳跳动的心电图，心中的不安才稍微消除了一些。  
　　“她会没事的。”Fitz安慰道。  
　　“是的，她会的。”Ward对他，也是对自己这么说道。Ward把杯中的酒一饮而尽，发现一个酒瓶递到他眼前。  
　　“你是想把我灌醉吗？”Ward说，他还是接过了瓶子，给自己满上。  
　　“把你灌醉对我没好处，我只是想个人陪我喝酒而已。”Fitz说。  
　　“你喜欢威士忌？”Ward问Fitz。  
　　Fitz笑了：“怎么？难道你觉得我应该喜欢喝无糖可乐？”  
　　“我不是这个意思。”Ward撒谎道。  
　　“我喜欢威士忌，不过我不是那种酒精成瘾者。只是在烦心的时候它能帮助我稳定下来。”Fitz回答了他的疑问。Ward看他咽下琥珀色的液体，双颊和 耳朵都有些泛红——不知道在自己醒之前他已经在这里喝了多长时间了。Fitz的手指无意识地摩擦着杯身，他正在思考些什么。沉思在他稚嫩的脸上增添了一些 深沉，但对Ward来说，依旧容易把他错认为一个刚从学院毕业的大学生。察觉到了Ward探究的目光，Fitz对他露出一个询问的眼神。Ward欲言又 止，他早就想找机会跟他谈谈，但他不确定现在会不会有些为时过早。  
　　“你要是有什么想说，直说就是。”Fitz虽然随意地这样说着，但追随着他的眼睛里有种不容拒绝的认真。  
　　“呃……好、好的。”Ward应道，他似乎又引发了这孩子的挑战意愿。“……关于这个——我知道你可以照顾好你自己。”Ward在心里挑选着措辞，“但最近发生了很多事，有些连我都会久久无法释怀……我的意思是，如果你想谈谈，我随时都有时间。”  
　　Fitz的脸上从好奇转为迷惑，最后变成了然。  
　　“你是怕我会因为最近的事故而崩溃吗？”Fitz问。  
　　“不是——”  
　　“当然不是，Ward探员。”Fitz快速打断Ward，“如我之前就跟你说过的，我和你一样是训练有素的神盾特工，别把我当成随时会恐慌的科研宅男。”  
　　Ward眉毛挑得老高。不是为了Fitz刚才强硬地打断了他的说话，而是在说话之际，Fitz坐到了自己的身边，他用蓝灰的眼睛上下打量着他。  
　　“不过——我确实想跟你谈谈。”他说。  
　　“随时欢迎，你想谈什么？”Ward说。  
　　“Coulson的反应让我感到担忧，他不肯告诉我们他看到了什么，这两天还一直紧张兮兮地守着Skye。你也注意到了，是吧？”Fitz问 Ward，Ward缓缓地点头。“Simmons一直在分析GH325成分，但是残留的样本太少，目前能确定的只有……”Fitz停顿了一下，不用他说出 口，Ward已经在两个小时前听到了他们俩的讨论结果。  
　　“它不是来自地球。”　  
　　这几个单词让休息室里陷入了短暂的沉默，Ward不用有博士头衔都能知道这其中包含了怎样的危险性。  
　　Fitz继续说道：“目前注射过这种药的Coulson还没有产生任何副作用——至少看起来没有，但不排除以后会出现。在那之前，我和Jemma会尽我们最大的力量做好准备应对。”  
　　Ward的眉毛拧在了一起，之前那个张牙舞爪的梦境像挥之不去的阴影，还在他心中盘踞着——丑陋的外星触手从Skye的伤口中钻出来，伴随着Skye痛苦的求救声……Ward庆幸从梦中惊醒时自己没有尖叫出声。  
　　“你刚才做噩梦了吗？”  
　　“是的……”Ward没经过思考就脱口答道。  
　　“那你想不想说说梦到的具体内容？”  
　　Ward瞟了一眼躺在病床上的Skye，“不用，只是个愚蠢的梦而已。”  
　　Fitz轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“别担心，我们会一起度过的。”不知道是不是Fitz笃定的语气听起来让人心神安定（或者是因为他的苏格兰口音），虽然这句话没有什么实质性的安慰内容，却真的让Ward的忧虑减轻了不少。他忽然觉得有什么不对——  
　　“等等，你不是说要跟我谈谈的吗？”  
　　“刚才谈完了。”Fitz理所当然地回答。  
　　“但刚才是你——跟我谈。”  
　　“你看起来比我更需要开导。”  
　　“但是——”Ward面对着对方年轻的脸庞，发现自己一时间想不出可以说服他的理由。  
　　“但是？”Fitz问，然后替他补充了剩下的那部分，“但是我应该会需要疏导？Ward，我可能不像你那样强壮，可以像007那样徒手制服几个人。但 我并不脆弱，就像每个合格的特工应有的心理素质那样，我可以把心态自行调整到最佳状态。事实上，我可能比大部分人都做得要好，当年的压力测评我得了学院第 一。”  
　　Fitz平稳地陈述完，然后给自己倒了些酒。他喝了一口，对还在思索中的Ward补充道：“虽然是这样，出外勤时你还是不能把我扔在一边，毕竟我还没有通过射击课程。”  
　　Ward笑出声来，点头答应道：“记住了。”他之前也许真的只是被Fitz稚气的外表影响，而忘了他也是Coulson仔细挑选出来的成员，一个顶级机构的特工。他的格子衬衫让他看起来仍然像个学生，不过经过刚才那段对话之后，Ward确实该换一种方式来看他了。  
　　Fitz朝他微笑了一下，红润的嘴唇上沾了些水渍，在柔和的灯光下闪着润泽的光芒。他的眼睛隐没在光线投射的阴影下，使他看起来成熟不少。 _还减轻了罪恶感。_ Ward感到一股热力扩散到全身，在他的皮肤上凝聚成细密的汗珠，一定是威士忌的缘故。趁气氛没变得尴尬之前，Ward赶紧把目光从Fitz身上移开，他端起杯子胡乱饮了一口……哦，错误的决定，因为这让他感到更热了。  
　　“Ward探员……”Fitz欺近他身边，他们的手臂皮肤碰到一起时激起了全身一阵立毛肌的收缩，“你还好么？”  
　　“我没事。”Ward假装对桌上的杯垫产生了很大的兴趣。  
　　“我现在想做一件可能会让我后悔的事，你建议我停下还是继续？”Fitz吐出的呼吸拂在他的脸颊上有些发痒，两个人的距离已经超出了普通同事应有的范围。  
　　“……继续？”Ward话音刚落，嘴唇就被另一个人压住。Fitz起初带了些生涩的亲吻慢慢在Ward的教导下熟练起来，最后竟然在唇舌交战中占了上风。 _该死的高智商……_ Fitz的拇指抚摸着Ward耳边的皮肤，即使隔着一层衣料，贴在一起的身体带出了更多的热感，被挑起的欲望开始往另外一个地方传导起来……  
　　“不行——！”Fitz忽然按住Ward的肩膀，把他们俩分开。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你还得照看Skye两个小时，然后会轮到我。”Fitz解释。  
　　“那就是说，六个小时，我们要等六个小时。”Ward扶住额头。  
　　“对，除非你想在这里……”  
　　“你疯了吗？Fury局长要是知道了会把我们直接从飞机上扔下去。”  
  
-END-


End file.
